1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular structure formed from a plurality of discrete units that are joinable to form an enclosed structure for receiving individuals and equipment.
2. Description of Background Art
During military operations, a conventional method of transporting individuals, such as troops, and equipment on the ground generally involves trucks with a shallow bed, in which the individuals and equipment are located. Bench seating is provided along sides of the bed such that the individuals face inward toward a center area of the bed. The conventional truck may also be fitted with a bow and tarpaulin kit that covers the bed and provides limited protection from the elements. Although this method of transportation is commonly utilized in hostile environments, few protective devices (i.e., armor and seatbelts) are present to protect the individuals and equipment from hostilities and truck roll-overs. In addition to utilizing trucks, individuals may be transported in armored personnel carriers, although this method of transportation is utilized with less frequency and holds a lesser number of individuals and equipment. Once the individuals arrive at a remote location, housing and defensive structures are often constructed from materials that are purchased or otherwise obtained at the remote location.